


Immortal

by Chesire657



Category: Lost of Virginity - Fandom, tim curry fandom, vampire - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesire657/pseuds/Chesire657
Summary: This is only the first chapter and the origin story of our main character. So rest assured my Tim Curry Tribe he will show up a little later on. This based off of a dream I had and I just had to write it down. There will be 13 chapters and I’ll write everyday. Enjoy ❤️
Relationships: new character - Relationship





	1. Just Not For Long

Hillsdale, NJ  
Summer 1972

I’ve always wanted us to do something different on a Saturday night. Everyone else went to the drive in or the mall I wanted us to be adventurous to have memories we would tell our kids one day. I was 19 at the time and heavily involved with my church I was too young for the sexual revolution so I fell into a different one. While I did love Jesus as much as I could I was mostly there for the boys and the boys were less than optional.  
Saint Basil’s School For Troubled Girls had been closed for the past ten years and yet it still stood in the neighboring town as a dark relic of our past. Back in the day when a girl got pregnant she would go here and live out her days with her baby and the nuns. It was a beautiful August night and the sun was just settling behind the mountains. It was just the three of us: Aaron the boy I used to have a crush and James the boy I recently had a crush on. Aaron was moody, dark haired and going through his sexual awakening at 20 while James was blonde, moody and constantly worrying about what he was going to do with his life.  
Apparently I had a type.  
“Should we really be here?” Aaron asked.  
“Yea it seems dangerous,” James whined behind him sounding like Piglet. I scrunched up my nose this is who I stole my ma’s pearls for?  
“It will be fun let’s go.” I urged my team, I unlocked the huge cathedral doors, the church was massive empty and to be honest scary.  
“Wendy,” James mumbled, “we shouldn’t be here.”  
“Let’s go to the part by the school.” I answered  
We walked through the chapel and to the school. We were in a lounge area when I saw them: three girls in catholic school girl uniforms smiling wolfie smiles when they saw the men.  
“Well hello,” one of them greeted us her voice husky as she scanned us. She ran her tongue over her lips while the other girls raise their eyebrows. They were stunning, womanly and the men couldn’t stop staring.  
“Hello!” Aaron said pushing me out of the way. “I’m Aaron.”  
“Charmed, why don’t you stay a while?”  
“Okay!” James answered. The five of them sat down and began to chat. That old feeling of rejection started to coil deep inside me. I have tried to get them to look at me like that for years and these girls accomplished it in seconds. I had to get out.  
“I’m going to explore,” I stated. No one answer which I took as no one cared. I walked up the steps and sat on the stairwell looking out into the suburban darkness and a glimpse of the city lights. I began to cry, I was wearing a short plaid skirt a nice top and pearls I did my makeup with the soft pink that looks good on my lips but it didn’t matter. Both of them didn’t noticed and they notice those girls almost instantly. I felt like I would never be good enough to be a girlfriend or a wife. Why would God give me a dream that was so impossible to obtain?  
I drifted in and out of sleep till I saw that the sun had come up. I stood up and fixed my skirt, I’m sure James and Aaron we’re still talking. I walked down to the lounge area and screamed.  
The first thing I noticed how pale they were. Granted Aaron was from northern Italy and James just outside the Black Forest but they were a different level of pale. Then I noticed they didn’t respond. Their eyes were glazed over. The girls were still there and looked at me knowingly.  
“Now they’re with us forever.” One of them said.  
“I don’t understand,” she rolled her eyes at my statement.  
“Come on, did you honestly think we were alive?” She snapped her fingers and took on a more ghostly form. “Anyone who spends the night with us, their spirts stay with us.”  
“Which includes you.” The other one said.  
“What? No.” I went to run but they grabbed my arm. I scream as I saw the hunter’s knife, I began to cry.  
“I don’t want to die,”  
“Come on Wendy we hear that all the time can’t you say something original?”  
“There’s some many books I wanted to read,” I cried “that and I never had a boy liked me.”  
This struck a nerve with them as I saw something passed through their faces.  
“We’re in a small town Wendy,” the third one began, “a very shallow small town and I’m sure if you had the chance to get out you would have tons of guys wanting you.” She kneeled next to me, we stared for a while as she wiped a tear from my eyes for a moment she understood and would let me...  
“Of course now it’s too late,” she replied and stabbed me in the stomach.  
So much for that moment.  
It was then that something strange happened, there was no blood I was still breathing.  
“Try the gun,” the second one stated, I squeeze my eyes shut as I heard the gun clicked. I opened one eyes as I saw the bullets had fallen to the floor.  
“The fuck is going on.” The first one stated.  
“Who are you?” The second stated.  
“I’m getting the Father.” The third one stated.  
I stood baffled as knives went through me with no blood and bullets didn’t hit me. I was slowly starting to realize that they would never let me go. I was going to be a living breathing person trapped inside the Saint Basil School for Trouble Girls.  
The Father was very young. He was tall with light hair and dark eyes a combination that always made me weak in my knees. The girls swarmed him and he put up both of his hands.  
“Girls please let me take a look,” they parted as he studied me up and down. He extended a hand.  
“Come with me,” I instantly took his hand the girls whined. “Go play with your boy toys,” he growled and I saw Aaron and James look around confused and called out my name. I ignored them the same way they ignored me. I glanced back and saw the girls mouths go from small to wide with sharp teeth as they attack them. I heard Aaron and James painful screams as I stood taller. They chose their path and I was choosing mine. We went into the church when he picked up and placed me on the altar. My legs swung as he stared deeply into my eyes.  
“The girls are trying to figure you out but I have my suspicions,” he ran a hand down my leg and I gasped.  
“ Are you a spirit too?” I asked he chuckled.  
“I wish,” he flashed his fangs.  
“How?”  
“Well Wendy, the school was already going down and I wanted to protect the girls, so I made a deal and this is part of it.” He gave a dark laugh that I couldn’t quite detect.  
“Are you going to drink my blood?” He laughed wildly at my question.  
“No but I am interested in doing something with you,” I raised an eyebrow, “you’re very beautiful.” He kissed me deeply a shock went through my body as his tongue started to explore me. I opened my mouth a little more as I felt his hand go up my skirt. “Is this alright?” He asked. “Yes, God yes.” I open my legs further as I pressed him closer. He found my panties and gently placed his fingers in. I gasped out of shock mostly when he soothe me so gently I almost cried.  
“I won’t hurt you I promise,” he lowered me on the altar and continue to explore me in a way no one has ever done before. He started to take off my clothes piece by piece, played my soft spots making me heady and excited. It wasn’t until he was in fully that I realized what was happening someone was loving me in a way Aaron and James never wanted to. He began pulsing as I started to release and I could feel his smile.  
When we were done he led me outside.  
“I know this is confusing but you are immortal,” I began to cry as the weight of what he was saying started crash against my soul. I would outlive everyone I loved. I would walked this earth until the sun died and then even after. He picked up my chin.  
“Make the most of this,” he whisper “do things you would have never done. Enjoy your life. Get away from towns like Hillsdale. You’re an immortal, explore the world for it’s yours now. Here take this,” he gave me the cross on his neck and a wad of cash.  
“Where did you get that?”  
“I stole it just as the church was going down it’s $40,000 use to to get away as far away as you can.”  
“Will I see you again?” I asked.  
“Yes but I don’t know when. Remember what I said you’re an immortal and the world is yours.”  
He walked back to the church as I went home.  
His words echoed through my head as I packed my bags and called my parents I was starting over.  
I was going to London England.


	2. London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy is now in London working odd and ends jobs. She lands one on a set production where she will meet a certain someone.

Autumn 1973 It seems like a lifetime ago I was in Hillsdale, I feel like everything about me has changed since then. As if I had traded an old skin for a new one a new ship to sail and a new season to embrace. I looked at myself in the mirror while I did my makeup: I had a choppy pixie cut now that wasn’t really in style but it suited my face and I’ve developed a single red dot deep in the green part of my eye maybe it was a side effect. No one would see it unless they were staring deep into my eyes for a long time which no one was.  
I’ve been on a few dates since landing my apartment (sorry flat when in Rome) but nothing that’s lead to more than a quick make out. I still thought about the Father who I found out in life was Father Rodger but that’s was after. I stared at myself in the mirror: did I really loose my virginity to a man that I didn’t even know his name? Was it weird that I lost it to a priest turned vampire? Would I have a daddy kink now? Does any of it matter? I supposed not.  
I finished getting ready and walked to work I was part of a stage production. It was a good job mostly guys and lots of heavy lifting and I didn’t have to talk much. I had a reputation for being quiet and lifting the heaviest equipment the perils of being immortal.  
“Good morning,” I called out to the crew.  
“Morning,” the replies came back as I got to work. It was slow so I got to watch the actors and that’s when I saw him.  
He couldn’t have been much older than me dark wild curly hair and bright green eyes that flashed when he was laughing. He was playing such an unsettling character but when he broke he was charming and clearly one of the guys. I caught myself staring a few times at him and I had to stop.  
“Morning,” I heard a voice behind me and it was him!  
“Morning uh hello!” I said a little too loudly to which he laughed showing off his teeth.  
“ I saw you were watching,”  
Ah crap.  
“Yea you’re very good and that’s not an easy role I read the play back in school.” Both of his eyebrows went up.  
“Really?”  
“Yup.”  
“I’m Tim,”  
“Wendy,”  
“Where are you from you have an accent,”  
“Jersey,” I replied “New Jersey,” I explained “not your Jersey, I know our accents sound the same.”  
“Oh yes thank for clarifying I would have never guess.” I rose an eyebrow and laughed. Was he flirting? If he is I am all for it. From then on we spoke whenever we could he was charming, funny and smart. But he seemed to be that way with everyone I had to get the girlish idea out of my head that he was considering me. I’m sure he had dozens of girlfriends waiting for him once he was done.  
“I hope I’m not being too forward,” he asked on the last day of shooting his accent seems thicker than normal. There was a moment where we just stared his hands twisting and his lip bitten. “I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?” I felt myself blush and I saw a nervous smile on Tim too.  
“I’d like that,”  
I changed into a black dress with a chunky necklace. I was excited and nervous. I’ve never really been on a date before and Tim seemed way too handsome to be into me. I took a deep breath and remembered that I had started new. The guys I had liked we’re gone and so I was in a sense. I wasn’t the same girl from the small town I’ve grown or rather I was growing.  
We met at the Fish and Chip shop, Tim was in jeans and a polo shirt.  
“So what made you come to London?” He asked causally, I swallowed my soda as images flashed through my mind.  
“I needed a change, I’m from a small town and I want to see the world.”  
“That’s probably for the best,” he answered in a simple light tone, “there’s no reason to be so serious thou.” He slide his hand across the table and placed mine on top.  
We talked for a long time. When he walked me home it was very late and cold. I was holding his arm for warmth.  
“I had a lovely time with you,” I stated.  
“The pleasure was mine,” Tim answered, he stood facing me now as I leaned it. The kiss was light as pure as a summer’s breeze. He placed the back of his hand on my cheek.  
“I’d like to see you again if that’s alright.” He asked his accent thick and he was looking at the ground. It took a minute to realize why he was shy. He looked up at me shoulders going up and down while leaning in.  
“I’d like that.” Tim and I smiled for a long time.  
“I’ll be a gentleman and say goodnight.”  
“Must you?”  
“I’m afraid so.” With that he kisses me again deeply this time and I knew it was going to be exciting


	3. Go Where You Need To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy and Tim have been seeing each other for a few months now but a decision will have to be made.

Devonshire, England  
Summer 1974

It wasn’t exactly Hounds of Baskerville but it was secluded and that’s what I wanted. I looked out at the marshes in front of my house, during the summer they’re active with gem after gem of wild creatures and sounds. They all created a harmony that I swear healed something in me. Since my change I have not aged and the dot on my eyes seems to be getting slightly bigger but no cause for alarm.  
Tim and I have been seeing each other every other weekend, it works out nicely for the both of us. I had gotten random jobs near me in between movie gigs. I’ve cleaned houses worked on farms and help kitchens in the local pubs. I was outside with my sheep dog, Dublin while looking at the sun setting on the marshes. I took a deep breathe and realize how lucky I was that my world had changed the way it did. Sometimes I missed my old life but that was a fleeting thought my new life fit me so much better.   
Dublin started barking as his car pulled in and I instantly got excited. Tim’s hair was still pretty blonde for his last play and it was both adorable and jarring, I can’t wait for his hair to go back to normal.  
“Hello darling,” he called out Dublin happily danced around him. I lean in as he kisses me deeply settling in next to me on my blanket. He puts his head on my lap as I comb my hand through his hair.  
“How was work?”  
“It was fun, how was your day?”  
“I didn’t do much today I read, drank tea call my ma..” while I was talking he had snuck under my skirt, his eyebrows wiggled.  
“Go ahead,” I said and he began kissing my southern lips. I started to feel hot and took off my shirt as he comes up and kisses me. Out of all my lovers Tim was my favorite. When we were done he held me for a lot longer than usual.  
“You’re clingy today,” I commented, Tim light a cigarette.  
“I have something to tell you well ask you well...” he began to twitch and kept his head down. “I may be moving to the states for a bit to film a movie.” The words hung between us and it was highlighted in my mind that he was not asking me to go with him. Would I have really expected him? We were only seeing each other every other weekend it was causal I had other lovers and so did he. But Tim is sensitive and didn’t want to hurt feelings. It was one of the many things I’d admired about him. I smiled and kissed him.  
“Go where you need to go,” I said he gave me a sad smile.  
“I’ll miss you Wendy.”  
“I’m sure we’ll meet again.”  
We made love one last time under the stars. We listen to the sounds of the marsh for a long time in total silence. I think we both we’re feeling it a shot of sadness but a good sadness we were ending on good terms as great lovers and the door would always be open.  
He left for the states the next week.


End file.
